Greenland
'Basics' There is only one public mobile operator in Greenland: * TELE Greenland '''(Tusass) The state-owned '''TELE Greenland A/S Group is the main telecommunication and postal provider in Greenland and its headquarters are in Nuuk. It also operates the only mobile network in the country. 2G and 3G is on 900 MHz, 4G has started 2013 in Nuuk on 800 MHz (band 20) and is in these towns in 2015: Nuuk, Qaqortoq, Ilulissat, Sisimiut, Maniitsoq, Aasiaat and airport Kangerlussusuaq. Every settlement with more than 70 inhabitants has at least 2G coverage, but most areas of the country are uninhabited. Detailed coverage maps you can find here. At the end of 2018 their 4G/LTE coverage has risen to 92% of the population. Despite being a constituent country of the Kingdom of Denmark, in 1985 Greenland left the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. So roaming rates on European SIM cards are not capped or regulated in Greenland and can be much higher. Calls from Denmark are seen as international calls. Better buy a local SIM card instead. 'Tusass' (by TELE Greenland) TELE Greenland's mobile offer is branded as Tusass. They have a prepaid offer without data packages, but only different per MB rates. That's why a contract is also added as an exception to this Wiki. It's accessible for foreigners and can be suspended anytime online. Prepaid voice & data SIM The prepaid SIM card of Tele Greenland is called Tusass. It's available in every post office of the country called Tele-Post Center (locator) for free including zero credit on it. That's where you can top-up too or online. *the only available data rate is 0.80 kr. per MB 'Prepaid data-only SIM' They offer one data-only SIM for prepaid called Mobil Bredbånd Simple. Start-up is for 300 kr. Speed is up to 10 Mbps. *the only available data rate is 0.40 kr. per MB ''Tusass Plus ''subscription For more data you should better choose their prepaid subscription that can be customized and cancelled anytime. It must be linked to an international credit or debit card and their website is in English. You can transform any Tusass voice prepaid SIM to a Tusass Plus subscription combo plan, but not a data-only SIM. You can quit a Tusass Plus subscription by logging on their homepage; click on "Subscription" and press the on / off button, which is next to the "Free Speech & SMS". The Tusass Plus subscription will end if you cancel before the 20th of the month. You pay for an extra month, if you cancel after the 20th of the month. Your credit or debit card is linked to the Tusass account and will be charged at the 1st of each month, what is called auto-pay. You can choose a monthly data allowance that can be customized every month. A Tusass Plus SIM plan includes unlimited voice and SMS in Greenland a monthly data quota like this: * without data: 199 kr. * 1 GB: 249 kr. * 2 GB: 299 kr. * 3 GB: 349 kr. * 4 GB: 399 kr. * every GB more: + 50 kr. * up to 40 GB: 2199 kr. All packages from 6 GB include roaming(Tusass Abroad) in 22 different countries in Europe and North America without surcharges. 'More info' *Balance check for prepaid: *801#, for Tusass Plus text "SALDO" to 1800 *APN: internet *Website in English: https://telepost.gl/en *''Tusass Plus'' site in English: https://tusass.gl/en Category:Europe Category:America Category:11/18